


Crossroads

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dopheld Mitaka, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please check all the tags; I don't reread my works four times before posting to add tags for people to then read and complain about things that were listed. If you don't like a tag, don't read the damn fic.</em>
</p><p>Life for Hux and Mitaka was always simple. </p><p>The alpha met the omega, the alpha smelt the omega, they coupled and mated for life.<br/>Their bond as General and Lieutenant strengthened, and Mitaka found protection from Kylo Ren's outbursts.<br/>Lazy mornings when they first wake up, quick fucks in the office when one or the other felt needy, a full week off once a month when Mitaka needs his alpha.</p><p>It was simple, truly, but then Snoke's cruel plans came together.</p><p>Hux never thought his life with The First Order would force him to face a crossroad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> _All tags to be updated as story progresses_

Hux slammed deeper into the man underneath him, his breaths becoming heavy pants. His hands were wrapped around Mitaka’s knees, pressing his thighs to the younger man’s chest, pressing his cock as deep as he could with harsh, pounding thrusts. The scent of his omega in heat, currently needy for his alpha and dripping wet, was driving Hux insane, and he couldn’t help but slam particularly harder into the man’s arse.  
  
Mitaka cried out and Hux stopped moving immediately, kissing at the tear that leaked from Mitaka’s left eye. The alpha spent a moment pressing their foreheads together, dropping one of Mitaka’s knees to reach out and find the hand that was currently clenched in the sheets. With little coaxing, the Lieutenant let go of the fabric and twisted his hand, pressing his palm against Hux’s and intertwining their fingers.  
  
Hux forced himself to wait for Mitaka’s consent to continue moving, battling the instinct inside him, churning away; the instinct that was screaming at him to pin his omega down and claim him. He took harsh breaths, feeling Mitaka twist underneath him as his warm breath collided against the skin on the Lieutenant’s neck, warming his overwhelmingly-hot skin.  
  
The omega twisted a little, legs straightening out to wrap tightly around Hux’s waist, his lips pressing desperately to Hux’s.  
  
“Please.”  
  
Hux grunted and held onto Mitaka’s hips as he started moving again, his cock sliding in and out of the dripping back entrance he was currently buried in. He growled protectively as he pressed his body weight heavily onto his omega, pushing him into the mattress.  
  
Neither of them was going to last much longer, and he could feel Mitaka getting tighter around him, listened to the whining moans that left Mitaka’s lips. Hux panted and groaned. The hand clutching to Mitaka’s hips let go, reaching for the man’s leaking cock.  
  
It took merely four strokes for Mitaka to scream, cumming hard over his stomach, splashing Hux’s chest and slicking their movements ever so slightly. Juices flooded from his front entrance, running down and slicking Hux’s shaft as he pulled out, holding himself half inside of his omega.  
  
“Do you want my knot?”  
  
“Please!”  
  
Hux buried himself back inside of Mitaka with one swift thrust, grunting hard as he pounded relentlessly into him. His omega made a face and shifted around on the bed, breathing heavily – he was oversensitive and Hux was trying to finish himself off quickly.  
  
“Tighten around me, love, make me cum.”  
  
It took a few moments, but Mitaka clenched his muscles around Hux’s cock and the alpha grunted. He came hard and slammed himself fully in, breathing heavily as he struggled to hold himself up. Mitaka whimpered as his hole was stretched, Hux’s knot enlarging, holding their bodies together, and carefully, Hux let himself lay on top of Mitaka.  
  
Hux realised that having Mitaka on his knees for their activities might have been a better idea, but hindsight was truly a wonderful thing.  
  
The alpha carefully directed his omega’s legs to wrap around his hips and he carefully manoeuvred them to lie on their sides. Mitaka made a sleepy mumble and Hux rested their foreheads together again. His right hand curled against the bottom of Mitaka’s spine, and Hux smiled weakly. His omega’s skin was cooling down, for now, which meant that he’d sleep for a while.  
  
Mitaka would wake up later, hot again, needy, desperate and wet, and Hux would be there, but for now, he just shifted a little to roll over again, holding Mitaka on his chest. Hux groped around the bed to tug the thin blanket over them, wrapping it around Mitaka as best he could before he settled down.  
  
Mitaka smelt sweet, and Hux smiled as he played with his omega’s hair, gently pressing it away from his forehead where it had stuck.  
  
“We’ll have to take a shower soon.”  
  
“You always get me so messy.”  
  
Hux smiled weakly and leaned down for a kiss, rubbing his right hand up and down Mitaka’s spine. “But, love, you smell so sweet when you’re messy and sticky.”  
  
Mitaka giggled against Hux’s shoulder and settled down, yawning a little. Tangled in a sticky mess of semen, fluids and loose limbs, they fell asleep, satisfied, their bodies still connected.

-xox-

Mitaka’s eyes slowly opened, and he blinked himself back to consciousness with a small groan. The sun had since moved around Starkiller, plummeting their room into darkness. The Lieutenant could feel the soft rise and fall of his alpha’s chest, and he became aware of the man’s limp cock in his arse.  
  
Wincing a little bit as he pulled himself free, Mitaka took full advantage of his skin being cool enough to get up and stretch a little. The tightness of dry semen on his chest made him wince and, immediately, he stood and headed through to the refresher.  
  
He turned the shower on, setting the temperature to cold, a few notches above freezing before clambering in. His skin was already starting to crawl, his skin felt too tight. He shuddered and sat down, curling under the stream of water falling down on him. Looking to the side, he stared at Hux, still asleep; still a mess, but he looked peaceful.  
  
Hux didn’t look peaceful in his sleep very often.  
  
Mitaka took the opportunity to watch him, to smile softly as Hux stiffened and moved around on the bed, settling on his stomach, face turned towards the open fresher door. Mitaka would have loved to watch him for longer, but he felt his temperature peak and he gasped for air, his chest suddenly too hot to expand for oxygen.  
  
He groaned and forced himself to lay down, allowing the ice cold water to fall over as much of his body as possible, closing his eyes. Sweat was beading on his forehead, and he struggled to draw breath.  
  
Within seconds, as though Mitaka might have screamed, Hux was clambering into the shower, his lips peppering his omega’s face. Mitaka breathed heavily, arms wrapping around Hux’s neck, whimpering softly. His alpha’s sweet, soft touch made his skin twitch, cool by a few degrees.  
  
It wasn’t enough.  
  
Mitaka moved his legs, Hux moved his bodies and within seconds, with one swift thrust, Hux buried himself into Mitaka’s dripping front entrance, moaning at the velvety heat surrounding him.  
  
Mitaka whimpered, his legs bending to wrap around Hux’s waist, holding him place by locking his ankles against the small of his alpha’s back. Hux started slow; his thrusts were shallow and soft as he leaned down to kiss Mitaka, a hand reaching up to card through the man’s short hair as they coupled.  
  
Mitaka moaned softly against Hux’s lips and the alpha grunted, starting to pick up the pace. The omega lost his breath momentarily and then turned his face to the side, relishing in the coolness of the shower stream on his cheek. Hux’s lips found Mitaka’s neck, sucking and nipping along it as he fucked into the man beneath him.  
  
It was quick, they were both tired, still satisfied from earlier, and all it took was for Hux’s hand to wrap around Mitaka’s shaft for his omega to cry out Hux’s name. Semen streamed off his stomach, sliding to the floor of the shower, rushing down the drain. His juices flowed over Hux’s cock, still pounding inside of him and then Hux was crying out Mitaka’s name and he slammed hard once more.  
  
The burn of Hux’s knot expanding made Mitaka squirm, as it always did, but he carefully unlocked his ankles, panting underneath Hux.  
  
The General leant down, lips caressing over Mitaka’s skin, much cooler now, his needs quenched for the time being, before they kissed properly, softly. It was gentle, their lips moving in an embrace before Hux pulled away, resting his forehead on Mitaka’s shoulder.  
  
The Lieutenant let his hand move up Hux’s spine, resting just beneath the bottom of his neck as Hux lay his weight fully on Mitaka.  
  
“Are you alright? I’m not squashing you, am I?”  
  
“No, not at all... you’re grand.”  
  
Hux made a noise and settled down with his arms around his omega. They shifted around so they were laying on their sides, legs an awkward mess as they struggled to stay connected. Eventually, they managed it and Hux watched Mitaka with soft eyes, struggling to stay awake.  
  
“Get some rest, my love.”  
  
“You need it too, Hux.”  
  
“I’ll follow you.”  
  
Mitaka smiled weakly at Hux’s words and tucked up against his chest, breathing softly. There was the soft throb of Hux’s knot still inside him, and the in-heat omega found it to be great comfort. Within minutes, his consciousness had left him.  
  
Hux watched him with a soft smile, his fingers playing over Mitaka’s hairline. His omega smiled in his sleep and Hux settled down, pressing gentle kisses to Mitaka’s lips. Sighing softly, Hux lay there, watching his omega, thinking of the life they had built together.  
  
Hux had been 27 when they met, Mitaka 24.  
Hux had been strong-minded, proud of what he stood for and a force to be reckoned with. Mitaka was a shy sap, always flinching when someone rose their voice at him, but he did his best around the bridge.  
  
Hux was 29 when Mitaka was 26, and when he had been absent to his daily work, with no sick note. The General had stormed to his Lieutenant’s rooms, hell bent on yelling at Mitaka, only to be caught off guard by the sweet smell the omega was letting off. He was writhing in the blankets, wet cloths and towels surrounding him and Hux had just stared.  
  
Mitaka had been, obviously, embarrassed, turning an even deeper shade of pink as Mitaka tried to pitifully cover his erection up, trying not to irritate his too hot skin. Hux had still stared at the bulge beneath the towel Mitaka had managed to grab before he let his instincts take control.  
Within minutes, he had stripped down and was on the bed, holding Mitaka to him and claiming the omega for his own.  
  
Mitaka had never complained.  
  
Now, Hux was 30, Mitaka 27, and they had fallen into their happy routine of work, fucking in Hux’s office when they got a chance, and Hux happily seeing to his omega’s needs.  
  
Staring down at Mitaka’s sleeping face, Hux realised that not much had really changed in the year they’d been mated – just that Mitaka seemed much happier than he had been in the recent months.  
  
Smiling softly, the General settled back down, wrapping his arms around Mitaka tightly, in the most comfortable position that he could. Yawning into his omega’s hair, Hux let his eyes close, and felt himself drifting off to sleep underneath the shower’s cold spray of water.


End file.
